There Will Always Be a Knight
by elizabethbruttenholm
Summary: The story of the stubborn, beautiful healer, Tess.  Rated M for a bit of language and scenes that will get more intimate as we go. Sticking with the movie for awhile. Focusing on Tristan and Lancelot but, everyone is here! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This isn't my first fan fiction, nor will it be my last. It's a stress reliever. I don't require you to like. I'm just glad you read it. 

I'm sticking to the movie until Badon Hill and then I'm going to deviate a little. 

I don't own anything King Arthur, blahblahblah. Reviews are love. I do hope you like it.

Tristan smirked as Bors, Galahad and Lancelot talked about what they would do once their freedom was handed over to them, in the form of a piece of paper. He thought it was silly, that something so small, a piece of paper, an unimportant scroll of scrap could grant him something he had so longed for.

Tristan gazed up at Hadrian's wall, squinting against the sun. Arthur's smiling voice snapped him out of his search, "Looking for her," Arthur asked.

"Yes," Tristan said, a grin tugging at his cheeks. He focused his eyes ahead of him, although no one could see them beneath his scraggly hair.

"She'll be at the gates, soon enough," Arthur said.

Arthur liked being around Tristan. Tristan was a man of a little word but, said much with his actions. He was trustworthy, honest and above all, an excellent scout and even better knight. His loyalty to those around him proved unbreakable.

A flash of red hair caught Tristan and Arthur's eyes. Tristan did not hide his smile as the woman who had run to the top of the wall whistled and called his hawk to her arm. When it landed she raised the hawk up to her shoulder where it willingly sat and nuzzled its beak into her red, curly hair. A pang of jealousy washed over him and he urged his horse into a gallop. They were still two miles away from the gates. _She must be at her dreadful sister's, _Tristan thought, _no doubt mending a horse or delivering a goat._

She was an animal healer, sometimes helping out the humans. She made rounds around the city, in and outside the wall, helping farmers tend to sick, pregnant, birthing or even their unruly animals. She had a way with the beasts, wild and tamed. She was the one who had taught Hawk to carry messages back and forth between Tristan and herself. Every once in a while, she could be found delivering a babe, Woad or Roman; Tess showed no favor when it came to helping those around her.

Lancelot saw the woman standing on top of the wall, and his heart skipped a beat. Galahad and Gawaiin saw him and shook their heads, "You'll never get her back," Gawaiin said, waving at her.

"He's right," Bors said, ignoring Lancelot's fury, "Can't go sticking it in one woman one day and another the next. Especially if the second one is whore, the first one never likes that."

"As I noticed," Lancelot said, through gritted teeth. Lancelot recalled the night when Tess had found him in her bed with two whores and shuddered. Hell hath no fury…

The girl waved, out of earshot to say anything and disappeared down, behind the wall. Tristan galloped past the rest of the knights and they took his lead and kicked their horses so they thundered down the packed dirt road toward the gates. Lancelot pushed his horse past Tristan, the two always competing since Tristan ended up with the flame haired girl. Dagonet shook his head and pressed his horse forward, in between the two, keeping his promise to Tess.

Tess pulled her dress up, grabbing the layers of fabric into her fists. She ran into the small stables and pulled her horse out. A tall, enormous black creature she called Deniker. The large, male horse sensed Tess' urgency and began to prance as she threw on her light riding cloak. Hawk flew to the one of the many perches Tess had placed in her most visited spots. As she could not afford a saddle, nor did she want one, Tess ordered Deniker to his knee so she could jump onto him. He quickly knelt and Tess flung herself onto his big, strong back. The horse rose with grace and she let Deniker collect himself before ordering Hawk to "follow", taking Deniker's reigns in her hands and kicking him ever so slightly. The horse responded with a lunge and horse, rider and Hawk were speeding down the cobblestone streets.

She looked up and saw Hawk keeping up with them, soaring in and out of the buildings and chimneys. The blue ribbon dangling from his talon foot told farmers, soldiers and the rest of the citizens that she wouldn't harm their chickens or rabbits. Tess heard cheering and shouting and saw children running along the wall. A man shouted, "Arthur's knights have returned," as she flew past him.

"Dammit, he's beat me," Tess said, urging her horse on. Deniker felt the squeeze of Tess' legs around his belly and felt her lean into him, he stretched his powerful legs and his pace quickened. Tess grinned at her steed's reaction. Deniker had been abandoned the day he was born, next to his dead mother. He was still wet and covered in afterbirth when Tess found him, trying to whinny and desperately trying to stand. That was three years ago, Deniker was an enormous Friesian stallion that would only respond to Tess. Something she was highly proud of.

They skidded around the sharp corner and Tess saw the crowd gathered around the gates. Soldiers and peasants craned their necks to see the great Sarmatian knights. Tess slowed Deniker to trot and she dismounted before he even stopped, she led him through the crowd, pushing people away. Hawk had landed on Tristan's saddle as he led his horse into the gates, the last in line. As the knights separated to greet various women and friends, Tristan and Tess gravitated to each other.

Lancelot watched Tess and Tristan walk towards each. His heart sank every time they had come home and Tess didn't come to him. It had been nearly two years and dozens of women since they were together but, Lancelot still wanted her. He turned to face the group of young women that were already lined up to have him.

Tristan's heart pounded in his chest and his groin pulled under his leather pants. He had been away for almost half a year now. Tess slammed into his body, hugging him. Her face instantly found its spot in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her slender body. Their hearts beat against each other's chests, "I've missed you," Tess said, exhaling against his skin, making Tristan hold her tighter.

Tristan pulled her face away and stared at her for a moment, her red hair was longer but other than that, she hadn't changed. Her milky white skin was red from the wind of riding, her eyes sparkled green and her deep pink lips spread over a wide smile. Her green dress clung to her body, the tight sleeves ended just above her first row of knuckles. The layers of fabric were tied close to her body with a black rope, revealing a figure any woman would envy. Her skirts billowed out in an A line, hiding what Tristan wanted most.

Tess smiled back at her lover. His dark eyes smiled more than his mouth, although they were hidden by a mess of hair. His rough hands held onto her face but, she could bare it no longer. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him, when she pulled away she ran her fingers over his thick stubble, "You're starting to turn grey," she laughed.

Tristan set her down, took both their horses reigns and handed them to Jols, "Stable them together," Tristan said, "They've been apart too long."

"Arthur," Tess said, holding her arms out and pulling her old friend close to her, "Thank you for bringing him home safe."

"As always," Arthur said, pulling his oldest friend back and smiling, "You look well," he said,

Arthur and Tess had known each other since childhood; always playing together in the fields, stables and halls of Arthur's home.

"_Arthur," the mother called to her son, "Arthur where are you?"_

"_Over here, mother," her son called back. She smiled when she saw her boy's head pop up over the hill, followed by another one, covered in red curls._

_The two raced down the hill and skidded to halt next to Arthur's mother, "This is Tess," the boy said, out of breath._

_The girl smiled and Arthur stared at her, "She's very pretty Arthur," his mother smiled, "Come you two, how about some honey milk for you?"_

"_What's honey milk," Tess said, her young voice tinkling._

"_You've never had honey milk," Arthur said, his eyes wide, "Its delicious," Arthur's attention quickly turned, "Mother," he said, "Listen to what Tess taught me." Arthur pulled his hands to his mouth and made some sort of noise, a bird call._

_The three were silent and a few seconds later, the same call echoed from the woods, "That's wonderful, Arthur! Tess, how did you know that?"_

"_They're my friends," Tess smiled._

_The two hadn't separated since._

Tess was always teaching Arthur something new about the forest and getting him out of sticky situations. Including one with a couple of Woads. Arthur had ridden out into the forest and ran into some scouts. The Woads didn't bother Tess much, only for help with their animals and the occasional sick child. She convinced the two scouts that Arthur wasn't a threat and the two escaped by the edge of their necks.

Tess kept an alliance with the Woads, she helped them and they left her alone. Her cottage was unprotected as it sat outside the wall.

"How are Llamrei's ankles?" Tess said, staring at Arthur's horse as Jols led it to the stables.

"Alright," Arthur said, rubbing his eyes, "This will be her last long ride, I think."

"Well," Tess said, "I have a spot for her when she needs it." Tess had a small amount of land, just outside the wall where a variety of old, used animals lived out the rest of their lives. Many of the animals, Tess still found work for. The pair of draft horses could still plow her modest garden, the old cow still gave sweet milk and the scrawny, moody hens still gave a couple eggs a day. The skinny rooster with one wing even crowed in the morning. Deniker was the only one who had many years left in him.

Tess walked over and gave Lancelot's hand a squeeze, her past contained more of Lancelot that she would have liked admit but, she still worried about him, "Back in one piece, thank the Mother," Tess said, expressing thanks to her patron goddess.

"Tess," Tristan said, his voice deep and demanding. He hated seeing Lancelot near her and the look in her eyes when he was.

Lancelot's eyes sparked, "My lady," he said, kissing Tess' hand. Her heart fluttered and she pulled herself away, walking quickly to Tristan.

Lancelot grinned when Tristan shot him a look of anger.

"_I don't want to meet any of them, Vanora," Tess said, pulling back from the grip Vanora had on her wrist._

"_Oh, come on," Vanora laughed, "They're fun! They will love you!"_

"_For one night," Tess laughed back._

_Tess finally gave in and walked to the building where the knights and Arthur stayed. Tess had never really any want to visit the large house other than to visit Arthur as he always would venture out to her farm, which was once or twice a year now. Tess followed Vanora into smoky, shadowy room. A round table, with a huge fire in the middle of it took up most of the room. Vanora walked over to a particularly large man, "Hello Bors," she said, kissing him._

"_Vanora," Bors said, "I see you've brought your friend."_

"_I have," Vanora smiled._

"_Shut up," Bors yelled, "Vanora has brought a friend."_

_Arthur turned and saw Tess, her face red with embarrassment. _

"_Tess," Arthur said, "What… come, sit!" The men eyed Arthur and smirked, obviously thinking they'd slept together, "Lancelot," Arthur smiled, "Make room, will you?"_

"_Of course," Lancelot smiled, eyeing Tess._

"_Knights," Arthur said, leading Tess to a chair next to his, "This is my old friend, Tess. Welcome her as you would an old friend." Tess smiled and sat down next to Arthur, "Where have you been?"_

_Tess gave Arthur's hand a squeeze, "Where have _you _been?"_

"_Pillaging," Lancelot said, leaning over and joining the conversation, obviously interested in the beautiful woman beside him._

"_Tess," Arthur said, "This is Lancelot, a close friend."_

"_Keep your enemies close, Arthur," Lancelot said with a wide smile._

_Tess looked over at Arthur, "A joke," he said._

_The hall began to fill up with the smells of cooking meats, wine and ale. Arthur was leaning against the arm of his chair, talking to a man Tess didn't know, "Tell me," Lancelot said, pouring her a cup of wine. "Where are you from," he asked._

"_Here," Tess said, "I live outside the wall."_

"_With your husband no doubt?" Lancelot asked._

"_By myself," Tess smiled, taking a drink._

"_Outside the wall," Lancelot said again, intrigued._

"_Yes," Tess said, "Surrounded by Woads."_

"_And you're not dead, as far as I can see," Lancelot grinned._

"_I don't try to kill them, they don't try to kill me," Tess said, nonchalantly._

"_Well," Lancelot said, "You'll have to show us your trick."_

_After a few jugs of wine and a large dinner, the hall began to clear. Mostly pairs of men and women, brave from the wine in their bodies, off to sleep in one another's chambers. Tess stood up, "I really should be going," she said, "Thank you, Arthur."_

"_Let me walk you to the stables," Lancelot said, standing up rather quickly causing his chair to fall down behind him. He picked it up and nodded to the men, "Arthur, Knights," he slurred a bit, "I'll see you in the morning."_

_Arthur shook his head and turned to Tess, "I don't think he knows who you are," he smiled, "She's not another chamber maid, Lancelot," Arthur said, staring at Tess._

"_That," Lancelot stumbled, "I am aware of. I'm just being a gentlemen, Arturios!"_

"_If you're a gentleman," a man said, "I'm a flying sow."_

"_Tristan," Lancelot said, "You could learn a thing or two."_

_Tess smiled at Tristan and walked out into the cool night, the man she would share her bed with following._

The two walked hand in hand, in their usual silence, "I'll be back," Tristan said, as he and the others followed Arthur and the Bishop into the one of the few huge, lavishly decorated Roman buildings.

Dagonet came up and walked next to her, "Kept them out of trouble, I hope," Tess said, staring at Tristan and Lancelot.

"Tried to," Dag grinned, "Sometimes you have to let them fight it out."

"Not while I'm around," Tess said, giving his hand a squeeze, "Keep the peace just a little while longer, will you?"

"Have ale and wine ready," Dag said, walking into the building.

"See you in the pub then," Tess smiled, walking over to Vanora.

The two women watched their knights walk into the shadows of the building. "The next time we see them," Vanora smiled, turning and heading toward the large pub where they would all gather later, "They'll be free."

"We all will," Tess said, taking the baby from Vanora as she went to work, washing out mugs and clay pitchers.

"Tristan, how do you do that," Gawain asked, shaking his head at Tristan's dagger in his own.

Tristan, slightly drunk, pointed at his target, "I aim for the middle."

Everyone laughed at Gawain's expense. Tess waited at the counter with two empty mugs, Tristan's and hers. Vanora thrust a jug of wine at Tess, "Have to serve the men yourself, dearest."

"Of course," Tess smiled. She liked Vanora, straightforward and to the point. They had known each other before they had met Bors and Lancelot (on the same night).

Tess walked through the crowd, in and out of tables, until she reached Tristan who was munching on an apple, leaning against a post. "Here," Tess said, tossing him a mug and pouring it full of wine, "Drink, celebrate."

Tristan smiled, this time his whole face shown with happiness. He gulped down the wine and pulled Tess close to him, "I've got my celebration right here," he laughed quietly and pressed his hips to Tess'. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck, still holding her mug and the jar of wine.

"Get out of here," Gawaiin said, drunk, "No one wants to see t that! I need more ale if that's going to happen."

"Sing," Bors voice bellowed throughout the bar, "Sing Vanora!"

"Yes," Lancelot clapped, "Sing of home."

"Don't drop the baby," Gawaiin giggled.

Everyone settled in to hear Vanora's beautiful voice. Tess turned around so that Tristan's arms wrapped around her waist and she could see Vanora. She set the jug and cup down on the table next to her and leaned against Tristan. The song sobered them all up, knowing they _would _go home, across the mountains, "I love you," Tristan whispered gruffly in her ear.

Tess pressed her head against Tristan's face and he kissed her temple and closed her eyes. They had yet to _be _together since Tristan had returned that morning. Both of their bodies ached for each other but, each knew that the wait would make it the best.

Tristan was happiest on the battlefield, killing some Woad with the lick of his blade or the pull of an arrow. But here, with Tess in his arms (even with all their clothes on) gave him such peace, such contentment. He could stay here forever, surrounded by friends, cheap wine, sweet ale and Tess next to him. He would be happy.

Tess closed her eyes and took in this moment, the warmth of Tristan's body against hers, his strong arms protecting her, the smell of smoke and wine and ale. Vanora's voice carrying and echoing throughout the pub and out into the street, causing passerby to stop and look in.

Lancelot glanced over at Tess, "Fucking prick," he muttered, draining his cup.

When Tess opened her eyes, she saw Arthur, standing on the outside looking in. They all called his name and walked toward them, except Tess. The look on Arthur's face scared her. She let Tristan walk past her and he joined his friends. Tess had known Arthur long enough to recognize when he was troubled and his furrowed brow was no exception tonight.

Tess watched as Arthur spoke words she could not hear and watched the men laugh in response. Arthur showed no such emotion and spoke again. The mood shifted and Tess took a step forward, ringing her hands together.

"If you're so eager to die, you can die right now," Galahad roared, "I've got something to live for."

Tess felt a lump in her throat and knot in her stomach. It was not over. The waiting, worrying and watching was not over.

Dagonet walked past Tess, "Bors," he turned to his friend, "You coming?"

"O'course I'm coming can't let you go and get killed," Bors screamed in reply, "I'm just saying what you're all thinking!"

The baby in Vanora's hand started to whimper, a preamble to a fit of crying. Vanora handed the small babe over to Tess and followed Bors.

Tess watched Bors followed Dag and Gawaiin followed Galahad. Arthur left Lancelot standing alone. Tristan walked up to Tess and kissed her forehead, "One more trip for the Romans. Meet you at home."

"What?" Tess said, her eyes full of tears. She knew the answer, "No. You are free."

Lora, Vanora's sister came and took the crying baby away from Tess. Tristan walked away, he knew an argument would come of this, sooner or later. Tess watched as he slunk into the shadows and smoke, no doubt preparing for the morning. Tess stood dumbfounded. Lancelot turned and saw her, the look on her beautiful face nearly breaking his heart, "Tess, c'mere," he said pulling her close to him, "We'll be back." Lancelot knew it may not be true, knew it wasn't. Tess sunk into Lancelot, excepting his comfort, "Go home," he said, "Love Tristan." Tess heard the strain in his voice. She hated that Tristan was so willing to go and Lancelot was so willing to stay and comfort her. If only it had been that way years ago.

_Tess walked in, dog tired from bring three babies into the world. A woman Woad, known for her fertility had brought three more into the world. Tess had been there all day and all night, before leaving she advised them to not try for any more. Unlikely._

_She slumped down into a chair and poured a cup of water. Her head shot up when she heard a woman's voice. She walked over to the bed, which was moving. The covers and blankets shifting between bodies. Before she got to the bed, she picked up two dresses that were laying rumpled on the floor, "Damn you," Tess whispered. She pulled the blanket off the top to expose Lancelot and two women, naked. Lancelot pulled out the brunette as Tess pulled her out of the bed by her hair. She grabbed onto the blonde the same way and drug them out, not saying a word. She turned around to Lancelot and pointed it at the door, he stayed sitting in the bed, "I'll pull you out as well," Tess said through her teeth, "It won't be by your hair. Get. Out."_

"_Tess," Lancelot said, laying back on the bed and putting his hands behind his head, "Join the romp."_

_Tess' eyes grew wide, "Son of a whore," she said, stomping up to him. She reached for his privates but, he scooted past her, "Get out of here," she yelled, she picked up Lancelot's belt on which his sword was attached. She threw it out the door. She chased Lancelot out into the night, where the two girls were standing, all of them naked. Tess let them watch her as she picked up their clothes and tossed them onto the fire. She slammed the door shut, took one look at the bed and slept on the floor._

Tess went to the stables to fetch Deniker, warm tears threatening to spill over, "Damn Romans," she muttered to herself. Lancelot followed her and grabbed hold of her as they entered the shadows and kissed her, "No," Tess said, pulling away, "I belong to Tristan."

"You belong to me," Lancelot argued, resting his forehead on hers, "You always have."

"Together we were nothing," Tess said, "Purely carnal."

"We were happy," Lancelot shot back.

Lancelot couldn't cut the silence with his sword. He stared at Tess, waiting for her response.

"I miss you," she said quietly, looking out into the road, away from Lancelot.

"As do I," Lancelot said, pressing her against the wall with his body, "Come with me, come home with me."

Tess pushed him off of her, "Leave me," she said and she stomped around the corner and ran into Arthur, who was kneeling against a bridle rack, "Damn you," Tess shouted as she fell to the ground, she did not realize who had tripped her. The body came falling down on top of her, "Get the fuck off me you bastard," she yelled.

Tess looked up and saw Arthur, "Oh, it's you," she said.

"What are you doing," Arthur said, staring down at Tess below him.

"Going home," Tess snapped, pushing the Roman off of her.

"Tess," Arthur said, pulling her up but not letting go, "It's not my fault. It's our duty to Rome."

"What about me, Arthur," Tess said, the tears finally flowing onto her cheeks, "And Vanora, do you know what it's like to wait for you? Wondering how many of your knights will return? If you? My best friend will return?"

"I am sorry, Tess," Arthur said, letting her go.

"You're not sorry, if you were sorry it wouldn't be happening! None of this would be happening. You're heading straight into Woad territory," Tess said, "And, I've heard the rumors of the Saxons, presently on their way. Us women, we know what awaits you and your Knights. Our knights."

Tess walked over to Daniker's stall and pulled him out. The horse sensed her anxiety and pawed and pranced around the barn. Tristan walked in as Tess mounted, "Wait for me," he said. Tristan stopped in his tracks when he saw the streaks on Tess' face, "What'd you say to her, Arthur," Tristan said, trying to wipe her face but she pulled away.

"Nothing," Arthur said, feeling his temper flair he walked out of the barn.

Tess clicked her tongue and Deniker kneeled to the ground so she could jump on top of him. Tristan mounted his horse, a dappled grey mare he merely called Bay, "Let's go," he said shortly. The two rode out of the stables and out the gates. The road was lit by moonlight and the only sounds were that of the horse's feet on the hard dirt and the intermittent sniffles from Tess. She wasn't one to cry and she hated doing so but, her situation proved to be far crueler than she had planned. Tristan felt a pang of sadness and guilt for leaving Tess alone again. He reined his horse closer to hers and took her hand, a gesture she returned willingly. The guards at the wall were shutting the gates for the night as Tristan and Tess slipped through, Tristan flipping them a few coins for their pause in work.

They rode together until they met the slow flowing river that led into the city on the other side of Hadrian 's Wall. They rode next to it now, against the flow. In a few moments they rode into a clump of trees, tall, twisted and old. The small, round hut with a pointed straw roof sat silent in the moonlight. The two dismounted and led the horses to the paddock, a fenced in area that stretched out into the woods and around the stream. After unbridling and unloading Tristan's horse, the two walked hand in hand inside.

A large, wooden table with a few chairs around it took over most of the space. An array of bowls, cups, clay vases and mortar and pestles filled the table top. Poultices, liquids and herbs sat in disarray. Dried herbs and plants hung from the ceiling. A fireplace sat off to one side of the table, remnants of the fire from breakfast, glowing. In the corner, was a bed, sitting up off the ground, it was covered in blankets and furs.

_Tess sat up in bed and listened for another voice, "Damn Woads," she said to herself. _

"_Tess," she jumped when she heard Bors voice in the dark, "Get your skinny ass out here and help us."_

_Tess threw the covers off of her and ran out the door, she ignored the frost on her bare feet and ran straight into Bors, knocking herself on the cold, hard ground._

"_That's not helping," he said, hoisting her up._

"_Get inside," she said, helping Tristan off his horse. She, with the help of Gawaiin, walked him inside and plopped him down on the bed. Three arrows stuck out of his legs and his torso was covered in blood. Lancelot and Arthur limped into the house and sat in the chairs around the fire. Dagonet was nursing a wound on his arm and Galahad was laying on the floor, warming himself against the fire. Gawaiin sat in the last available chair. Tess looked around at the wounded and bloodied men, not sure where to start, "What happened," she said, turning in circles._

"_Woads," Arthur said, his eyes closed, "We road to far North."_

"_Testing them," Tess said, shaking her head._

_Tess heard rustling outside and quickly closed the shutters and walked out in the dark, "__Atá déanta agat ar do dhamáiste, iad a fhágáil anois__," she shouted, you've done your damage, leave them now._

_A familiar face spoke, "Tessa," Merlin said, she could hear his footsteps crunching against the frost, "Those men you are helping are our enemies."_

"_And, you are their's," Tess shot back, "I have no enemies, Merlin. You know that. These men are my friends, as you are mine. If you cannot accept that, I will no longer be of service to you."_

"_Mend who you wish," Merlin said, his footsteps disappearing. _

_Tess rubbed her face, stared at the sliver of moon and went back inside. The knights looked at her, "What was that," Arthur said._

"_A friend," Tess replied shortly._

"_Start with Tristan," Dagonet said, avoiding a fight. Tess walked over to Tristan, who had his eyes closed. Dagonet walked over, "knife in his side, he pulled it out."_

"_Lovely," Tess said, unbuttoning his shirts and pulling them back. She her fingers over his torso, searching for any signs of ribs broken, "Clean wound," Tess said, stepping outside and getting a bucket of water from the rain barrel. _

_She cleaned Tristan's wound and applied a pain relieving poultice to it. She then cut away the fabric around his leg, exposing the three arrows. Tristan was wide awake now, staring at Tess. Tess dried her hands and nodded at Dag, who stood at the ready to hold Tristan down. She looked at Tristan, who nodded at her. The rest of the Knights craned their necks to watch. Tess got a firm grip on the first arrow and Tristan tensed. With a firm yank, Tess barely moved the arrow, "Damn," she said, grabbing it closer to the skin, this time she put all her force into it and the arrow came out and she landed on the floor. Without blinking, Tess covered of the hole with bandages, "Two more," she said, pulling the next to out with ease. _

_She wrapped Tristan's leg up and let him sleep in her bed. She stitched the rest of them up and they sprawled out on the floor. Tess flopped down into a chair and leaned her head on the table, instantly falling asleep. Lancelot draped a cloak over her and sat back in his chair, watching her sleep._

Tess overturned the smoldering coals in the fireplace from that morning and tossed some kindling and straw knots on top of that. She coaxed a small fire out of it and set some heavier wood on top, letting it catch light. She lit the candles and lanterns that hung about the small, one room hut. Tristan had fallen on the bed, his eyes already closed. He had undone his tunic and shirt so that his torso, covered with brown and grey hair, was exposed. Tess climbed on top of him and kissed his neck. She looked back up at him, his eyes were still closed but, a grin had spread across his face.

"Let me go with you," Tess said, kissing Tristan's chest, nuzzling it.

"No," Tristan said, nonchalantly.

"You'll need a medic, no doubt," she said, throwing her argument back, "And, you'll need someone to fend off the Woads." Tess ran her fingertips up and down Tristan's chest, knowing it would be harder for Tristan to say no to her if he was going to fuck her.

"I think that's my job," Tristan said, sitting up on his elbows, "We'll be gone a week, probably less."

"So," Tess said, "None of you can speak to the Woads or mend each other without getting killed."

"No," Tristan said again, firmly.

"You know I'll come," Tess shot back. She sat up and straddled him. Tristan knew she was right; he wouldn't be able to stop her from staying or going. She was a strong, stubborn woman. But, he also knew that she couldn't take much more waiting. He saw her glances at Lancelot, felt the threat of them.

Tristan ran his hands up under Tess' dress and up her thighs. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she felt his touch on her. Tess reached behind her and pulled the end of the cord that held her dress close to her and pulled it away. She pulled the next piece of flex that held her dress to her, a criss-cross of black, thin rope up her back. Tristan sat up so that he was staring at her. He lifted her dress up over her head, leaving only her thin under dress on her, which he quickly removed as well.

Tristan flipped her over onto her back and took off his shirt, tunic and removed himself from his pants while Tess adjusted her body underneath him. Tristan, already hard, rested his tip at her entrance. For a moment, they said nothing and stared at each other. Tess brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and smiled.

With a gasp followed by a moan, Tess welcomed in a long awaited night, ridding her mind of Lancelot, the Saxons and what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Tristan heard the scrawny rooster attempting a crow and opened his eyes. Tess was curled up next to him, her head on his chest. They were buried in furs and blankets but, naked against each other. He slowly and silently slipped out of bed and slipped on his pants, walking over to the barrel of clean water, he splashed his arms and neck. He put on his shirt and tunic and looked down at Tess. She smiled, "Quit staring at me," she said. She opened her eyes and swung her legs around, wrapping them about Tristan's and pulling him on top of her. She kissed him and smiled, "I'm going with you."

"The men won't like it," Tristan said, standing up.

Tess followed suit, picking up her underclothes and dress, quickly putting them on in the cold morning air, "They'll have to deal with it then."

After dressing, Tess went out and gathered the horses, feeding them grain and loading them with supplies and things they would need. A tiny knot in her stomach worked at her, afraid to tell Arthur that she was coming. She ignored it and went about the task at hand. Without a saddle, Tess used a long strap of leather that buckled around Deniker's middle, in front of Tess. She had wrapped it with soft wool so it wouldn't rub the horse raw. Slits in the wool allowed Tess to tie on her bedroll, a little corked jug of water and a small sack of food; a few apples, cheese and hard bread.

She went back inside and went to the wooden chest in the corner of the room. Tess pulled out a pair of breeches, which she slipped on underneath her dress. Tristan watched her, "Those are going to make things difficult," he grinned.

Tess laughed. The soft pants kept her legs from chafing against Deniker. They usually didn't ride as far and she knew she would appreciate the extra warmth and support.

Tristan watched as she dug to the bottom of the trunk, pushing aside furs and clothes, she pulled out a small but strong bow and a quiver of arrows. Tristan had taught her how to string and use the bow when they had first met. He hated the fact that she was a friend to the Woads; he feared that they would turn on her, that it was an uneasy alliance. She assured him that they were friends, Tess bringing enough coin and trades from helping the sick that she could barter for special herbs and plants from Merlin himself. Tess pulled out a dagger in a small sheath and strapped it around her thigh for protection, and also knowing it would arouse Tristan.

She put on her thick cloak and gloves and strapped the bow and quiver onto Deniker. Tristan had gone out to add a few extra things to his saddle and horse while Tess gave the animals extra hay and straw.

"Tess," Tristan called, "Let's go." Tess nodded and Deniker was on his knee before Tess was there, "Who's watching the farm," Tristan asked as they walked through the woods.

"Friends," Tess said, she turned at waved to someone although; it appeared no one was there.

"Woads," Tristan said grumpily.

"They know not to come around when you're here," Tess teased.

Once they cleared the trees and met the road, they broke into a gallop. Tess had to hold Deniker back, as he wanted to clearly win and be ahead. He arched his neck, pulling his head close to his chest but stretched his legs, making the ride bouncy for Tess.

They reached the city shortly; Tess' cheeks were red from the wind. Tristan went in before her and dismounted, "Wait here," he ordered.

"Tiarnuil," Tess said under her breath, _bossy _as the Woads would say it.

Arthur came out of the stables on his mare and road up next to Tess, "You look like you're going somewhere."

The knot in Tess' stomach grew tenfold, "With you."

"No," Arthur smiled at her as if she was telling a joke.

"Yes," Tess said, "You're going straight into Woad territory. You'll need a friend of theirs on your side. And, probably a doctor." Arthur looked at her and weighed his options, an angry Tess or an extra member, Tess pressed him again, "I can carry my weight."

"That I do not doubt," Arthur cracked a small smile, "It won't be easy but, we could use your skills."

"And that," Tess said with a triumphant grin, "I do not doubt."

"Tess," Bors said, coming out of the building, followed by Dag, Lancelot, Galahad, Gawaiin and finally Tristan, "You coming wif us?"

"Of course I am," Tess said, "Can't let you stitch Dag up like you did the last time." Bors laughed and walked away, slapping Dag's arm where he had attempted to mend it.

Lancelot came up to Tess, a certain sparkle of cockiness in his eyes, "Should be nice to have a woman around," he said, mounting his horse next to her.

Tess rolled her eyes and Arthur spoke, "As long as she can keep the Woads at bay."

"Ní mharú linn," Tess said, with a practiced tongue.

"Whatsit mean," Bors asked.

"Don't kill us," Tess said.

Bors laughed and the corners of Arthur's mouth turned up, Tess was a welcome addition to the group. Her humor and education of the Woads brought a certain ease to Arthur and his knights, not to mention her beauty.

"Let's go," Arthur said, he reined his horse towards the gates and kicked it forward. Tess waited for the others to gallop out and fell in behind Dag so she was the last in the group. She didn't want to be too aggressive and ride ahead of anyone. The all galloped out onto the road and into the thick mist.

They only stopped twice to water the horses; Arthur explained the mission to Tess.

On the second stop, Lancelot called Tess over to him, with a smirk on his face, he pulled his pants down and his shirt up, exposing the muscles that pointed in a V down to his crotch, "I've got some kind of a sore," he said, "Could you look it at?"

Tristan bit his tongue and let Tess look at Lancelot. Tess shook her head and bent over, staring at a tiny red spot on Lancelot's lower stomach, "You're belt is too tight," Tess said, standing up and smacking Lancelot in the gut, "Or, you've been visiting too many women."

"Maybe you should find some cleaner ones, boy," Bors laughed as Lancelot recovered from the blow that Tess had delivered.

Tess mounted Deniker and again, let the knight's gallop past her, Tristan giving her a quick wink as he did. After a few more hours of riding, they met a thick forest and dark thunder clouds. The wind picked up as they worked their way deeper into the forest and the sky darkened. Arthur slowed his horse to a walk and Tristan joined him in the front, "Woads," Tristan said, "Tracking us."

"Where," Arthur asked, scanning the ground and the skies.

"Everywhere," Tristan replied.

A few moments later, arrows flew with rope attached to the ends, in front of Arthur, blocking the way. They all backed their horses up, turned around and took off. Lancelot sped in front of Tess, taking the lead. The Woads cut off another path, causing Lancelot to turn his horse quickly. Deniker ran into the side of Lancelot's horse and Tess reached for Lancelot as she fell off. Lancelot caught her and tossed her back up onto Deniker, "Get back," he yelled as the others came around the corner.

Bors repeated the order. Tess searched the trees for the Woads who were firing the arrows, she saw one, "gceist againn tú aon dochar a dhéanamh, táimid thar díreach" she shouted.

"Tessa!" Tristan yelled, adding the extra vowel that only her mother used, "Let's go." He kicked his horse and Tess followed him.

Arthur halted his horse as they skidded into the trap that was set for them. Arthur drew his sword; the other's their various weapons. Tess pulled out her bow and an arrow, pulling it back taught and aimed it at the Woad that was using Arthur as a target, "Ba mhaith liom comhairle a thabhairt ina choinne", she yelled, kicking Deniker next to Arthur, _I would advise against it._

The red headed woman with a taught bow took the Woad off guard but, the long blow of the horn made him look away, "What are you waiting for," Gawaiin yelled.

The horn blew again and the Woad stepped back, lowering his arrow and disappearing into the trees, "Why would they not attack," Galahad asked.

"Merlin," Arthur answered, "Does not want us dead."

Arthur and the others turned their horses to find a hole in the trap that had been made, Tess stayed behind. She saw the face in the trees and motioned it to come down. The knights silently stopped and watched as the man jumped out of the tree and stared at Tess, "Inis Mhuirlinne" she said, _tell Merlin, _"go bhfuil leigheas Artorius"_ that Arthur has the healer._

The Woad nodded and disappeared into the woods. Arthur rode up to Tess, "It appears that you know them better than you let on."

"I haven't tried to kill them," Tess said, watching the brush move as the man left. Tess realized her position and defended herself, "I fixed his arm when he was a boy. He broke it trying to ride one of my horses."

"Come," Arthur said, not impressed with her friendship.

Tess followed Arthur out of the woods to a clearing where the men were setting up camp. They settled in around various fires as it started to rain. Tess wedged herself in between Lancelot and Tristan. The men poked fun at each other. "Hey Bors," Lancelot said, "You going to take Vanora and all your bastards back home with you?"

"I'm trying to avoid that decision," Bors laughed, "by getting killed."

Tess rested her head on Tristan's shoulder and laughed as Bors talked about his children, "They mean something to me," he said, "Especially number three, he's a good fighter."

Lancelot turned around, "That's because he's mine."

"Is there a woman you haven't been with?" Tess laughed.

"You," Lancelot said his face a picture of seriousness, "Nor presently anyway."

The knights were silent, keeping their heads down but their gaze on Tristan.

"I'm going to scout," Tristan said, standing up and stomping off.

Lancelot went to follow Tristan but Tess pulled him back down, "Let him go," she said, "He likes to get jealous."

Tristan rode off into the storm, gritting his teeth. Lancelot and Tess had been together shortly before her and Tristan. She was beautiful and the men noticed, Tristan caught Gawaiin staring more often than not. Even Arthur stared at her with lust in his eyes. Tristan had trouble getting past that, his jealous side making that difficult. He spurred his horse on and rode against the rain.

"Damn him," Tess said, shivering.

"C'mere," Lancelot said, pulling Tess close to him, "He'll be back."

After a few hours, Tess fell asleep slumped over on Lancelot. His head rested on top of hers. Galahad watched from across the fire and Tristan watched from his horse, beyond the light.


	3. Chapter 3

Tess didn't sleep well; she rose early before the men. She mounted Deniker and road off a ways, looking for a spot to relieve herself, away from spying eyes. She took Deniker's bridle and belt off so he could roam for a bit, she washed up in a small, trickling stream.

She heard the sound of children laughing and saw five, blue hued Woad children running for her, "Tess," they shouted and ran up to her, smiling and out of breath.

"How are you," Tess asked, knowing they could speak her language, as well as their own.

"We saw your knights," the eldest girl, no more than seven years old said.

"Did you," Tess smiled, "and what did you think of them?"

"They are scanraithe," a boy said, _scary._

"You shouldn't worry about them," Tess said, "They won't bother you."

The younger ones ran off to play around Deniker, who ignored them as he munched on the grass. The eldest girl sat next to Tess, picking at the small blue flowers popping up here and there, "And you, Surah," Tess said, knowing the girl from her many visits to the Woad's camps. Surah was one of the first her people to learn Tess' language and speak it fluently. Surah's family had been the friendliest, "What do you think of my knights?"

Without hesitation Surah said, "They frighten me but, they're awfully handsome! I should like to marry one."

Tess laughed, "Maybe you will marry a knight," she said, "Maybe you will."

A twig snapped behind the two and the children disappeared into the forest before Tess had time to recognize Tristan riding over to her. Tess stood up and Deniker trotter to her side, "Time to go," Tristan said shortly.

Tess rolled her eyes, "Don't be that way, he was joking." Tristan sat stoic upon his horse, ignoring Tess. She continued, mounting Deniker, "You know I love you," she said, scooting her horse closer to Tristan. She leaned over and kissed his neck, letting her hand rest between his legs. Tristan pulled her chin up and kissed her on her lips and Tess smiled, "I knew you couldn't stay mad for long."

"Come," Tristan said, leading her back to the camp where the knights were mounting their horses.

Another hour of riding and the eight came to the top of a hill, stopped and looked down on the small estate of Marius Honorius, "Tristan," Arthur said, and Tristan took off back into the woods.

Arthur urged his horse down the hill and the rest followed. The people outside the small wall gathered to see who the riders were. Tess stayed back, away from it all, letting her horse drink from the small stream that ran through the small village. Only after Arthur threatened the family and they disappeared behind the gates, did she join the group.

Arthur drew his sword and swung off his horse and approached the old man tied to a tripod. Lancelot and Tess arrived as Arthur shouted, "Help this man!"

Tess pushed past Lancelot and knelt to help the broken man on the ground, "What can I do," a young girl said, kneeling next to Tess.

"Marigold and goats milk," Tess said, crush them together, make a paste and bring it back here. The girl ran off and Lancelot knelt and helped release the chains around the man's wrists, "He needs water," Tess said. Lancelot stared at her as she inspected the man, so much care in her eyes for a man she had never seen. The girl came running back with a thick, dark orange paste. Tess lightly dabbed it on the man's wounds, "Like this," Tess showed the girl, "Take him somewhere warm and dry. Give him water."

Two men carried him away and the girl followed with the poultice, "How did you know that," Lancelot asked, helping Tess up.

"Lancelot," Tess said, brushing the mud off of her skirts, "How did you not?"

Snow began to fall as Tristan returned, bringing reports of Saxons. As Tristan delivered his intelligence, the drums of the Saxon army echoed off the hills surrounding Tess and the others. Tess watched the men blocking off a doorway, "Arthur," she said, "Come here."

Arthur saw what she did and again, drew his sword. He walked to the wall, "Arthur we have no time," Lancelot said firmly.

"Dagonet," Arthur said, ignoring Lancelot.

Dagonet jumped down and smashed the wall in with his axe. Arthur, Dag, Lancelot and Gawaiin entered the building. Tristan stayed on his horse, sword drawn. Tess walked to the doorway and looked at him, Tristan nodded and Tess followed the men into the building. The stench made her cringe but, she held her own and followed Gawaiin.

Tess could not see what was in front of her but she heard Lancelot's voice, "The work of your God?"

"Tess," Arthur said, holding a hand past Gawaiin and help Tess into the dark room, "If any are still alive, see if they can be saved."

"Arthur," Dag said, "Tess, come here."

Tess walked to Dagonet, who had pulled a young boy out of a cage. Tess reached down to touch the boy and he shrunk back, "Get him outside," she said, "I'll see to him there… Horton, fetch four small, but sturdy, sticks. I'll need them to brace his arm."

Arthur pulled a girl out of one of the cells and carried her outside, Dagonet with the boy behind him. Lancelot helped Tess out and she walked over to the two pathetic looking humans laying on the ground, "His arm is broken," Tess said, gently running her fingers over the boy's arm, "Tá tú leanbh atá sábháilte," she said, _you are safe now, child. _Tess carefully placed the four sticks Horton, the Bishop's secretary, and brought her onto the boy's arm. She secured them with straps of leather.

Tess rode in the front with Arthur, glancing back at Lancelot. She felt a little jealous that Lancelot and Arthur were staring at Guinevere. She had always told herself that she didn't like the attention but, now that it wasn't on her she felt a little… less than desirable. She had glanced at herself in the still pond at the village, quickly turning away when she saw her curls had become tangled and thick, a dirt smear marred her milky skin, "Damn," she had said, wiping it away.

Tess fell back and looked out into the mountains, searching for signs of Hawk and Tristan as the caravan passed her. Lancelot halted his horse next to her and stared at her, red hair whipping around, green eyes searching the landscape, "Why?" Lancelot said, never taking his eyes off her.

Tess didn't look away from the land, "Why what?"

"Why did you leave me?" Lancelot said in a low voice.

"Why do you think?" Tess said. Lancelot grunted so, Tess continued, "You broke my heart."

"I was drunk," Lancelot said, "on cheap wine and ale."

"Whether you were drunk or sober," Tess snapped, "I still found you in our bed with two whores."

Lancelot's shoulders sagged, "Damn you."

"Damn me?" Tess said, "I was not the one with prostitutes." Tess only turned her head when she heard orders being called from the front of the line.

Bors' voice rang loud and clear, "Camp here tonight."

"Thank God," Tess said, as Lancelot galloped to meet the other knights.

As night fell, Tess set up a small campfire and laid her bedroll between two tree roots. She took her hair out of her braid and let it wave over her shoulders.

Gawaiin watched her from the shadows; he wished he'd gotten to her before Tristan. Tess made every fiber of Gawaiin ache. He yearned for her, as did Lancelot and Arthur and Tristan. They all did. She was a strong, beautiful, self sufficient woman. She needed all of them and none of them.

"May I," Lancelot said, sitting next to Tess. Gawaiin felt his face turn red with fury and he went to his own campsite.

"You know," Tess teased, "Just because Tristan is gone doesn't mean you can take over."

"You're fire is low," Lancelot said, poking the small flames with a stick, "Come."

Lancelot hoisted her up and led her into the forest, "You are sly, aren't you?" Tess said.

"As ever," Lancelot smiled. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you."

Tess said nothing, staring into Lancelot's eyes, "Aye," she said, "what am I supposed to say to that?"

"You love me," Lancelot said.

Tess ran her fingers through his curly hair, "You're hair's wet, come and dry off."

"Not yet," Lancelot said, "Let me kiss you."

"I think not," Tess laughed. Lancelot did anyway and Tess did not fight him, "Lancelot, please we can't."

Lancelot heard the plea in her voice and set her down; taking her hand he walked back to camp. She sat down next to her fire and he found a tree of his own.

Arthur saw Tess sitting alone and he went and knelt down next to her, "Thank you for coming," he said, warming his hands next to the fire.

"I haven't done much, Arthur," Tess said, "More of a burden."

"The men enjoy your company," he smiled, "Especially Lancelot. He's a bit more agreeable when you're around."

"Aye, he is," Tess stared at the fire, remembering the first time she had met the knights.

Arthur and his Sarmatians had stumbled into her farm after a rather nasty skirmish with the Woads. She had to mend all of them in her tiny cottage. She smirked at the thought of her seeing Arthur, Lancelot, Bors, Dag, Tristan, Gawaiin and Galahad spread out over the floors and bed and table, all of them shirtless or wearing less.

A few weeks later, Lancelot had stumbled into her house in the middle of the night, bloodied and drunk, "I've made some new Roman friends," he giggled, falling onto the floor.

Tess had to stitch a cut above his eye and keep him from wandering off any farther than he already had. He never left.

It had been two years that they were lovers. But, after a night out with Galahad and Gawaiin, Lancelot had come home with two whores while Tess was out working.

She had come home to find all three of them romping in her bed and promptly threw them all out into the cold. She burnt their clothes. A few days later, Tristan came to check on her and then he had never left. And here they were now, running from Saxons and fighting Woads.

"Get some sleep," Arthur said, "We'll see the city tomorrow night."

"Good night Arthur," Tess said, leaning back against the tree.

A few moments later, footsteps woke Tess from her doze, "Tess," a shy voice said.

Tess opened her eyes, "Gawaiin," she smiled sleepily, "What?"

"I have a, um, cut," he said, "I'd like you to look at it… Woad's arrows got me."

"Have a seat," she said, scooting over, "Let's have a look." This time it was Lancelot watching. Gawaiin eagerly sat down next to Tess and rolled up his sleeve, exposing a swollen cut, "Should have had stitches, Gawaiin," Tess chided him, "All is well though," she smiled, making Gawaiin smile. Across the way, Lancelot rolled his eyes, "keep it clean," Tess said, "you'll live."

"Thank you, Tess," Gawaiin said.

Tess' smile widened, Gawaiin sat there staring at her, "Gawaiin?"

"Yes," he said in a trance.

"Anything else," Tess smiled.

"You're very beautiful when you're sad," Gawaiin said to her.

Tess' sighed, too many men, Guinevere could have them. Too many persistent, stubborn men, "Thank you Gawaiin," Tess said, confidently, "But, I am neither sad nor beautiful."

"Not so," Gawaiin argued, "I can see it in your eyes… Glancing from Lancelot to Tristan. You're torn and it makes you sad."

Tess stared into the fire; tears stung her eyes at the truth that Gawaiin spoke. Lancelot's voice rang clear in the silent forest, "Gawaiin," he said, "Leave the lady."

"I am here, always," Gawaiin whispered before leaving her alone again.

"Anyone else," Tess said quietly.

Tess fell asleep against the cold, hard tree and her fire soon died out. Leaving her no warmth, Lancelot watched as she curled against the ground. Her Hawk silently flew in and perched on her shoulder, sleeping for the night with its mistress.

Arthur spoke with Merlin in the darkness, "And Tessa," Merlin said, his voice echoing into the night, "You have her?"

"She has nothing to do with this," Arthur said, firmly.

"She has everything to do with this Arthur," Merlin said, "She is the common link between my people and yours."


	4. Chapter 4

Tess woke up to Marius' cold voice, "I have the boy," he yelled.

Tess opened her eyes and peaked over the tree root, "Lancelot, Arthur," she yelled, jumping up and flinging the blanket off of her. Hawk flew into the air with an angry screech.

An arrow from Guinevere's bow pierced Marius and he fell in a clump as they approached, "Your hand seems to be better," Lancelot said, eyeing her.

Tess gave him a disgusted look, he never stops.

"How many did ya kill," Bors asked, as Tristan rode into camp.

_Thank God, _Tess thought, _keep these men at bay._

"Four," Tristan said, throwing a crossbow down, "Armor piercing. We have to go."

"You ride ahead," Arthur said.

Tristan nodded and pushed his horse over to Tess. He knelt down and kissed her, "My lady," he smiled, "How are you?"

"Tired," she said, putting a palm to his cheek, "I've missed you." It was true, she did.

"Keep Hawk," Tristan said, glancing at the crossbow, "She's flying too low."

"Aye, I will," Tess said, "Go on."

Tristan rode off again, Tess watched him until he was out of sight.

After hours of riding, the group came to a frozen lake, "Tess," Arthur said, "Come with me," he pulled her from the wagon and onto his horse. Deniker whinnied and pulled at the tether holding him to the wagon. They road ahead and Arthur showed her the ice, "What do you think?"

"It's not new," Tess said, jumping off and scraping the snow away, "But, it's weak. If we stay spread out and off the horses, we might make it. Too much pressure on it will be a disaster."

Tristan came riding up next to the, followed by the knights, "Get them out of the wagons and off the horses, spread out," Arthur ordered.

Tess held Tristan's hand as they led the group across the ice. It popped and thundered beneath them, "It will hold," Tess comforted them.

Everyone paused as they heard the drums and the voices of the Saxons. Arthur and his knights looked around at each other, Tristan grinned. "Knights," Arthur asked.

They all gave their different yeses. As the groups separated, Tess made her stand, "I'm staying."

"Go with them," Arthur said.

"No," Tess stood firmly. She pulled her arrows from one of the pack horses, "You'll need these," she said, her bow in her other hand, "and, I'm the only one who'll shoot them."

Tristan smiled at Arthur, "She'll stay whether you like it or not."

"I know," Arthur said, "If they advance, you get out. Both of you," he said, pointing at Guinevere.

Tess took her place, smiling at the irony of standing between Tristan and Lancelot. _If I should die between these two, it shall be a cruel fate._

"You look frightened," Lancelot said with his usual smirk.

"I know you're not talking to me," Tess said, shaking her head and looking over at him.

"Lots of lonely men over there," Lancelot started again, turning to Guinevere.

"Don't worry," the girl said smartly, "I won't let them rape you."

A wide smile spread across Tess' face, finally a competitor for Lancelot and not a swooning girl.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation," Arthur said, "Bors, Tristan."

"They're far out of range," Guinevere said matter of factly.

Arthur smirked and Tess raised her bow with Tristan and Bors. All three let their arrows fly, Tess waiting a moment later than the two men. Their arrows struck deep, taking many men down. They all watched Tess' arrow flew solid and straight, knocking one man down and then the one behind him, "How many arrows did you use," Bors said, squinting his eyes.

"Just one," Tess smiled.

"Good girl," Tristan grinned.

The Saxon leader yelled an order and the whole group marched forward. The knights and the ladies all raised their bows and arrows, letting fly four and five at a time, "It's not going to break," Arthur said, "prepare for combat."

Tess took a sword from Lancelot's back, "Do you mind?"

At once, Dag picked up his axe and went running at the Saxons, "Cover him," Arthur ordered.

An arrow pierced Dagonet as he crushed the ice, Arthur and Tess both went running after him. He fell into the water and Arthur and Tess skidded on their knees and pulled him onto the ice. Tess fell in, Dagonet holding onto her with what strength he had left. Tess bellowed as the icy water came in contact with her skin, soaking her layers of fabric, pulling her in. Dagonet threw her out and she and Arthur finally got Dag away from the crumbling ice. Bors came and covered them as they pulled him backwards.

Tristan fired as many arrows as he could, "Damn woman," he said, firing arrows around Tess.

"That she is," Lancelot said, launching his own volley of arrows.

"Dagonet," Bors screamed, "Stay with me." But the light had left his eyes as quickly as he broke the ice.

Tess fell backwards and sat on the ice, out of breath and shivering. The cold air was making her hair and dress stiff, the tiniest layer of ice was forming around her face. They loaded Dag's body back onto his horse, "Tristan," Arthur ordered once more, "We'll meet you at the wall."

Tess felt tears spill over, at the sight of Dag's lifeless eyes and Tristan riding off again. She knew that he could not carry the extra weight when he scouted but, she needed his comfort. Tess began to shiver violently, she knew she would die if she stayed like this. She panicked, "Lancelot," she said, "Take me to a wagon." Her knees buckled and she fell into him as he hoisted on his horse, riding behind her.

The two quickly caught up with the end of the line, "Get out," Lancelot said to them, a bunch of young boys who were warmly dressed and better off walking.

Tess climbed into the wagon, pulling the makeshift curtains around the wooded panels that made walls. Lancelot followed her, tying the fabric in the back so no one could look in. Tess was already undressing, peeling back the frozen clothes. Lancelot kept his head low but his eyes up, "Are you sure?"

Tess shivered, and whispered from her blue tinted lips, "Take off your clothes."

Tess stripped down, for moment she stood naked before Lancelot but, she dove beneath the layers of furs and blankets on the floor, Lancelot did the same and joined her. He pulled her close, she buried her face in his chest and shivered, the convulsions slowing as the two created heat in the oven of blankets.

Finally, she stopped and Lancelot could feel her warming. Her toes were no longer cold between his feet. He did not let her go. She slept. Finally, Lancelot heard people talking of the wall. He quickly dressed and untied his horse from the wagon. Leaving Deniker by himself.

A few hours later, Tess emerged, fully dressed, her clothes dry. She mounted Deniker and road off, ignoring Lancelot's hopeful face.

The group finally reached the wall, Tess road on further past the gates, nodding to Arthur. She galloped towards her home.

Tess walked through the trees back to her farm, preparing to gather her things for the journey with Tristan. As she got closer to the stream, she heard the sounds of children laughing and playing in the bushes, "Tess," she heard one of them shout. Ten or so, filthy, blue tinted children came running out of the bushes and up to Tess. She bent over and hugged them all, their innocence and joy bringing her some relief. They followed her all the way to her farm, chattering on in their language. The sun set, casting everything in purples and blues, a horn blew in the distance and the children scattered and disappeared.

Tess began to pack up her small wagon, filling her wooden chest to the brim and then some. Hawk sat on her perch and watched everything that was happening, "Going to find a new home," Tess said, scratching the old milk cow on the top of her head, "Saxons are going to get a hold of this one."

Lancelot's voice made her jump, 'Where will you go?"

Tess turned and saw him for once, without his armor. Just a tunic and shirt and pants, Tess smiled and slipped the halter on the cow, "Back with Tristan," she said quietly, "To Sarmatia, with everyone else." Tess turned around and leaned against the wagon as the cow moseyed off to munch the sweetgrass next to the stream, "Where's your horse," Tess asked.

"Walked," Lancelot smiled.

"Where is Tristan," she asked, walking past and into the horse paddock.

"Burying Dag," Lancelot said solemnly.

"Shouldn't you be there then," she said, putting the halters on the horses.

"I'd rather be here," Lancelot said, this time right behind her.

"I've had enough of this, Lancelot," Tess said, turning around to look at him, "I'm sorry. Please go."

Lancelot's face twisted in fury, "I have tried for so long, to redeem myself Tessa," he said, hitting a fence post with his fist, "Damn you, I'm trying my best. I love you, by the Gods will you forgive me!"

Tess laughed at the man throwing a boys fit in front of her, "Go," she said, shaking her head.

"Woman," Lancelot said, "You have no idea."

"Just like you had no idea that you slept with those women as soon as you got drunk," Tess said, folding her arms in front of her. She smiled, at this point the argument was so repetitive that she could do it in her sleep. He would say he didn't know, Tess would say he did, he'd get angry and storm off cursing wine, Tristan and every whore on "this damned moss covered arsehole!"

Lancelot threw his arms in the air, "Will you ever put that behind you," he said.

"No," Tess replied.

"He does not love you," Lancelot bellowed, pulling the last card he had, "Once you cross into Sarmatia, you'll never see him or that damned hawk again." Tess walked away, into the woods and down to the cool stream. Lancelot came and stood so close to her, her chest brushed against his, "Tell me you do not love me."

Tess shook her head and looked away, "I cannot trust you Lancelot. You think I am stupid? That I am daft? Do you know how many times I saw you and heard you with women, in my bed? How many times I went out walking, waiting with Merlin and the Woads for the women to leave? I let it slip by so many times." Lancelot stared at her, not disagreeing. Tess continued, "Tristan did not come to me out of spite for you," she said, "He came to me because I needed comfort. He loves me." Lancelot walked away, kicking stones into the river, "And, I," Tess called, walking up behind him and taking his hand, "I love you. I always have, I always will. But, presently, I cannot trust you. I cannot risk that pain again."

"Fine," Lancelot said, turning his head so quickly that the curls above his eyes shook, "But, just you remember, after he leaves you in a foreign land that you've never known, who will be there?"

"I suppose you will?" Tess rolled her eyes, "In all your heroic glory, Sir Lancelot will be there. A Knight in shining armor upon his gallant steed."

"That's where you're wrong, my love," Lancelot said, "I will be gone. As far away as I can possibly be and you, you will be alone."

Tess laughed off Lancelot's threats and brought the full pails of water back to her hut, pouring them into the water barrel on her wagon. She loaded the last of her belongings into the wagon, the rooster and his two hens into an open, airy crate with thick canvas over the top. They soon settled, clucking softly to one another. Tess opened the pig pen gate and let the two old sows go out into the woods to live alone. She watched as they crossed the stream noisily and disappeared into the brush, "No harm will come to them," an old voice said behind Tess, Merlin.

"I know," Tess smiled, "I worry how much harm they will inflict on the forest."

Merlin laughed, "Good luck to you Tess."

Before she could reply Merlin was gone and Tess went back to work. She hitched the Clydesdales up and tied the cow and goat to either side of the end of the wagon. She looked around one last time and tears welled up in her eyes, she quickly dismissed them and led the draft horses out of the yard onto the road. Deniker followed closely next to her, prancing with anxiety. Hawk flew overhead and chirped in the darkness.

Tristan met Tess when she reached the wall, dismounting his mare and walking next to Tess. She silently took his hand, the rough skin rubbing against her own, "Please don't leave me alone," Tess blurted out, Lancelot's outburst weighing in her mind.

"What?" Tristan said, not sure he heard correctly.

"Don't leave me alone," Tess said, again this time feeling silly.

"You've been talking to Lancelot," Tristan said, gripping Tess' hand.

"He stopped by," Tess said, tears appearing again. She sucked in a breath and pulled her hand from Tristan's, quickly wiping the tears that had escaped the confines of her eyes.

Tristan stopped and took Tess by the waist, pulling her close to him. She let her rested her arms on his and looked up at him. He kissed her, soft and long and gentle, "I will never leave you."


End file.
